The Sound In My Soul
by TTokll
Summary: Kuroko is betrayed and replaced by the GoM but he finds comfort In Music. He receives a scholarship to a Elite school of music, now the GoM are the ones chasing after him. However, his love for music has soared far more than the joy basketball could give him, he meets childhood friends, fated rivals and people who will stick with him in his journey Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1 (Updated)

Chapter 1

prologue

Kuroko, normally described as emotionless, stoic and boring.

"you're useless"

"kuro-chin, you're too slow."

"you're the prototype, Chihiro is the new phantom man."

"I don't need you passes, the only one who can beat me is me."

"kurokochii-, I mean kuroko-kun. you should quit you have no talent for this."

Momoi looked at kuroko with concern. worry filling her eyes to the brim. She knew behind that emotionless façade he put on was a frail weak and normal boy. Momoi reached out to kuroko ready to comfort him.

"You are right." mumbled kuroko loudly.

"eh? Kuroko-kun?" Momoi retorted, puzzled. She could see a tear slowly roll down his cheek.

"I will quit, I am useless, in fact. I'll leave now." Kuroko yelled slightly, but still trying to stay in his façade.

Kuroko ran out, not looking back. The Gom jut looked at the door and carried on playing Basket.

 _ **A few hours ago (flashback)**_

"Moshi Moshi _?_ Momoi-san? What's going on?" I said yawning.

 _"Ohayo Testu-suya~, Akashi is requesting for a GoM meeting and a quick match all of a sudden!"_

"mh, OK. I'll head over, give me the details please."

 _"Right! We will meet at xxx on xx road at around 10:20. Attire is...formal?"_

"Hm? That's unusual... Understood thanks Momoi-san. I'm going to get ready now, see you"

 _A little while later~_

I'm running late now! It's 10:28 and I have to get there I said, running out the door and locking my large oak door.

"I'm so glad that I live so close to xxxx... Sorry I'm...la-te?"

At that critical moment, they were playing basket ball but stopped to face me. Their faces glazed with amusement and pure disgust as well as pity.

 _ **The rest is history**_

Back in real time

"Y-you...YOU ALL ARE BAKA'S." Momoi screamed and ran out the Sports hall crying for kuroko. She admits, she still loves kuroko but less in a lover sense but more in a brother sense.

"Don't you think we were a little harsh captain?" Midorima spoke in a calm demeanour

"No, not at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the review and follows! I'll try my best with this story!**

Chapter 2

Sun and rain

Momoi ran after Kuroko, clutching onto her clipboard. It was raining, how fitting it was. She kept on running, she wanted to save what was left of the boy's joy. Even she knew how hurt kuroko was, but why would the GoM do this in the first place? Kuroko was their precious friend! Yet they hurt him.

 _Kuroko's PoV_

I just ran, tears were streaming down my face rapidly, I had no control. My hands started to hurt after clenching my fists.

I never want to see their faces. Never. I thought I could trust them but they hurt me, I am a fool. Why did I show them my weak side? Why am I weak? I started sobbing uncontrollably. I soon stopped but my facade broke apart, I don't need my facade anymore, because... I hate basketball. They made me hate it. They should pay the consequences. I stopped running, falling to the ground onto my knees.

'heh, ha, .' I laughed psychotically, laughing to a point my voice started to grow hoarse.

' it's raining. How fitting...'

My psychotic thoughts started to disappear and my mind settled. However, they will still face the consequences.

 _Normal PoV_

Momoi ran towards Kuroko, she could see his neon blue shirt and sport shorts. Kuroko turned slowly, facing Momoi.

He smiled.

His lips curved into his cheeks creating a...genuine smile.

'Momoi, thanks for coming. I'm fine now.' He said, voice hoarse.

'K-Kuroko-kun.' Momoi slowly stuttered out in a angsty tone.

'Really, I'm fine!' He smiled again. This time more brighter and reassuring.

But his face fell into his normal expression, yet his eyes still had a certain glow to them.

'G-gomen, Kuroko-Kun. Will you forgive me?' Momoi yelled out , now bursting out into large crocodile tears. As if it was a manga, the sun shone, light and blinding. The sun and rain MENT something to Kuroko now. A bright light that stopped the crying clouds and the sun that gave hope to Kuroko and Momoi's hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soooo much for the support

Reviews and follows are much appreciated.

Shout out to the following,

aoi bakafly

Chapter 3

High school friend

A few days after the incident, kuroko was tidying up his basement, cleaning out his memories of ... them.

Kuroko PoV

Whilst cleaning out my basement, I found a dark brown cushioned violin case.

Before my encounter with basket ball, my hobby was music.

'Heh, maybe I'll get back into music.'

I hummed softly to himself, which later turned into quiet singing.

I automatically opened the case and pulled out my violin, dusting the dust off onto my worn out, dark, faded jeans. I stood up and held my bow and placed it onto my violin.

Normal PoV

Kuroko moved his bow rhythmically, his hand started to move faster and with more passion. At that one moment, he knew he still loves music. However, he didn't stop, his eyes closed and brows furrowed and he started playing even harder yet gently. The strings were old so he didn't want to break them.

*beeep, beeep, beeep*

'Ehhhhh? Wonder who that could be.' Kuroko said, putting his playing his violin away.

His teal hair bobbed up and down as he walked towards his phone. Kuroko opened his phone and looked at his texts.

"Hey! It's me kagami! How is things? You haven't answered any of my calls. Are you ok? My friends here at Doukoshou really wants to meet you. Maybe give me some passes and play basket with me? I'm in sports hall No^1." (They went to different schools after graduation)

Kuroko smiled to himself, glad that his friend is still a idiot. :p

He replied

"Hi. Yeah, I'll come by soon. Umm in about a few minutes."

Kuroko then closed his phone pocketing it.

He walked hastily towards the door clutching the handle of his bag.

~At Doukoshou~

'So this is Doukoshou huh? This seems like a nice place.'

Kuroko looked around as he headed for sports hall number one.

'N-no way... I'm... LOST!' Kuroko yelled as he called to his knees in DOOOOM

'Heeeey~ kitten, you ok?' Spoke a lazy voice.

Kuroko nodded and looked at the man he was talking to.

He wore the school's basketball team jersey. Jackpot!

'I'm Kuroko tetsuya...um can you take me to sports hall number one? Pleaaasseeee.'

'Huh Oh, I'm void. kitten~ follow me.'


	4. Chapter 4

DO NOT WORRY! I am not dead. sorry for the late update, The Doc didn't save my work but I'm back!

shout out to for the review

Chapter 4

Shadow and light reunite

'we're here Kuroko~.'

'um, arigato senpai?'

'Well, I have to get ready for basketball practice so... see you later kuro-neko~'

'um, good bye senpai.'

After he left, kuroko stood up and looked for Kagami.

'Kagami-kun?' Kuroko yelled out.

despite being on the same team as Kagami for 3 years, he failed to notice kuroko. And so, Kuroko went with the routine. Kuroko creeped towards Kagami even though he didn't need to, due to his low presense.

'Boo!'

'ARGGHGHG BLEEEEEGHGHHHHH. IT'ＡGHHHOOOSSSSTTTTTTTTT ;_;'

'。。。'

'Kagami-kun. It's me Kuroko.'

'Ah! Kuroko, I told you so many times to not scare me like that!'

'Gomen'

Kagami walked cautiously towards Kuroko opening his mouth and spoke slowly.

'K-Kuroko lets play basketball! Please?'

...Play... Basketball... Please...

Basketball

basketba

basket

baske

bas

ba

b

...

Without warning, Kuroko flashed a smile, a blinding one at that.

'Hm! Lets play!' Kuroko said in a enthusiastic way

Kagami had his eyes widened, jaw/mouth opened wide...did Kuroko smile?

'e-eh?'

'KURROOOOO_NEKKOOOOOOO~!'

'Ah! Void-senpai.'

'eh?nani nani? A game? I want to join to!~'

'hm? Sure, senpai can join. And since it's rare that Bakagami asks for something so politely, I'll join' Kuroko smirks as a AHO bird flies by

'OI! KUROKO! WHAT THE HECK! YOU AHO! 2 on 2 right now!'

'demo, BAKAgami. We only have 3 people we need one more.' Void remarks and smirks like Kuroko.

'I'll join'


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! I'm starting to _lose_ faith in this story but I'll keep on trying :)

Chapter 5

 _Aye captain?_

 _' I'll join '_

 _Kuroko's pov_

I turned around to see who spoke and when I saw who it was, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it...

'Nijimura~s-Senpai?'

My fingers started to shake, I haven't seen him in years, why would he show up here of all places?

'Kuroko...I heard what happened' Nijimura said in a concerning tone.

As soon as I heard, the words 'heard', I clenched my fists, drawing blood to the surface my jaws tightened and I bit my tongue. I didn't want to experience the pain again, it was as if my heart was being squeezed every millisecond. Tears threatened to fall but I won't let them.

'Oi, Kuroko what's going on?! Who's this? Wait... Nijimura. Sounds familiar... Wait. Eh. EH?! EHHHHHHH!?1!1!1'

Bakagami...

'Un yeah, I got kicked out' I answered quietly, letting my bangs cover my eyes hiding my now slightly puffy red eyes.

'Kuroko... I'm sorry'

'You have nothing to apologise about, it's my fault for being so weak'

I couldn't take it anymore, I looked up to the ceiling trying to stop my tears from falling down, I must look ridiculous, my eyes are puffy, my noes if runny and I'm already on my knees. I'm so pathetic.

'Kuro-Neko...'

I wiped my tears and my noes and stood up, trembling with every movement of my muscles. I ran.

Ran as fast as I possibly could, at some point, My legs stopped and I fell down. Luckily I was only 3 meters or so away from my house.

 _Kuroko's house~_

(Still Kuroko's PoV)

My heart is still racing and I'm panting heavily. I went into my basement and looked around for my violin. However, I was too flustered to concentrate so I threw on a jumper and ran out, I just really wanted to play. I knew a music shop nearby was letting people play a upright piano for free this week, I remember the directions clearly. I remember clearly when I was younger, a boy around my age would always be there near the counter. We became friends later on but when the incident with Ogiwara, I stopped going. Maybe I could see him when I get there...

From what I remember, he had pretty salmon red/pink hair and blue seas eyes.

~at the little shop of sounds~

I walked into the shop

-b-lring- -b-lring-

'Welcome!...Kuroko


	6. Chapter 6

The name Hiroto means fly far. :)

also, thanks to

, BabyNightmareLady, Katie100901 for the review (5/6/16)

Chapter 6

Hiroto?!

Kuroko's PoV

'Hiroto?' I said... After not seeing him since middle school, this is quite the shock for me. His pretty Salomon pink/red hair is now a very light shade of red and some highlights of whitened pink. His hands are quite large and his fingers loo''k nimble from playing music. I didn't know when, but I started walking towards him, his sea blue eyes slowly widened as well as mine.

'Kuroko?!' He spoke gently yet loudly as he ran towards me, grabbing my hand. He pulled me towards the back room labled 'Staff room'

I started to stumble as he pulled me to the staff room, when we reached the door, he turned to look at me and grinned. (A/N imagine Natsu's smile from fairy tail) Once we reached inside, I tripped on the door frame and fell flat on my face.

Hiroto's PoVp

'e-eh?' I said as I tried to stifle my laughter. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at my childhood friend. As he looked at me I saw red, the I realised he was having a nose bleed, a straight line on blood tricking down his nose as he held his usual static expression.

'Are you hurt Kuroko?' I asked now laughing openly yet quietly. Kuroko pouted and said,

'No ssssssshet Sherlock' (Kuroko doesn't cuss)

I tried to stop the Nose bleed that threatened to fall,

Key word, tried.

Blood gushed out, my hands now very very bloody. I grabbed my handkerchief and wiped my hands and nose whilst Kuroko did the same.

'Tama-Sannn~~ tasketeee' I flinched hearing my last name and turned to see who was asking for help. I turned and saw my co-worker Tokiya Reiyou. His fluffy blonde hair bobbing up and down as he walked to me with a stack of boxes. I looked in horror at the boxes -as Tokiya's black and purple striped TeeShirt had gotten trapped on the corner of a box. My intuition led my toward my Childhood friend and dragged Kuroko quickly aside from the now falling boxes.

'Waaaaaaii! Help me!' Toki (my user!) yelled, flustered.

'daijobu?' Kuroko asked, concerned and confused. He bent over (get your mind out of the gutter) and tilted his head as he offered his hand to help my hopeless co-worker.

'wai~ Tenshi~' (Tenshi means Angel) Toki said, eyes locked on Kuroko's.

End of chapteeerrrr sorry this was so late :p and short, I'll make then longer if you guys want. Let me know :)


	7. Chapter 7

**How was it, I'd gladly make this one-shot into a series. I'm thinking of putting my 'The sound in my soul' series up for adoption or put it on hiatus please tell me what you thought and whether you want this to become a series of not.**

 **- _TTokll_**

 ** _(Space turtle_**

 ** _Yes rejoice! I'm back :) I'm not going to lie, I felt like full on abandoning this story but I changed my mind_ _after reading the reviews! Thanks a lot for reviewing, It really encourages me. Shoutout to the following:_**

 ** _Guest, guest and guest._**

 ** _Kat_**

 ** _Izaya-sama_**

 ** _PhantomTuna99_**

Chapter 7

A bartender's trouble?

Kuroko's PoV

Before I knew it, I was on the floor with a tall blonde foreign male with captivating bluey-green eyes, with Hiroto in the corner of my view, he seemed to be...fuming if that's the right word...

* * *

"Oi Baka-Tokiya, stand up. You're scaring my friend!" Hiroto said, still fuming.

"Moo oou, Ahoto! I'm not scaring _anybody!" Reiyou said, pouting with a slight of..._ **Blush** dusting his face...

* * *

"Maa Maa, it's ok Hiroto." I interrupted.

"Hmp" Hiroto grunted, like a jealous tsundere. :)

 _Beeep beeeep. Beep beep beeeep_

I picked up my ringing phone and pressed the answer icon

" _Hello? Kuroko speaking."_

" _Ah! Tetsu!"_

 _"Momoi-San? Can I help you?"_

 _'"Eto...amo ne~ can you come over to **gato blanco?** It's very important!"_

 _"What? Um that's quite sudden but I'll head over soon."_

 _I said, then swiftly putting my phone back in my pocket._ Momoi never asked for anything so urgently unless it's important.

"Gomen Hiroto, but I have to go now. See you later" I said, whilst rushing out the door, not giving him a chance to stop me.

" **OI! KUROKO YOU STILL HAVE MY NUMBER RIGHT? TEXT ME WHENEVER!"**

'I will', I mumbled to my self.

~at xxxx?~

I ran for twelve minutes in desperation, that was until I realised, I didn't know where I was going.

"Tch... Not again." I said, slightly muted. Whilst whipping out my phone and looked for a map of this gato blanco place. I followed the directions carefully, watching in front of me as I go, careful to not bump into anything.

 ** _*Clap clap*_ Olay! ****(A/N it's not the little bitch named Alois, don't worry) was heard,** then followed a by a faint. PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BAKA AHO GAYYJIIIIIIiiiii.i...I...i...i~

I decided to ignore it and continue on my quest to find **gato blanco.**

-at GB (gato blanco)-

"Ah! Tetsu! Thanks for coming on short notice" Momoi bowed, spilling some milk and coffe was well as vodka onto my neon shirt, leather jacket and jeans

"M-mou! Sorry Testu!" Momoi apologised, kneeling down to pick up the shard of broken glass.

"Ah! Momoi, that's not a good idea! You could cut yourself." I explained, holing Momoi back from potential injuries.

"Arigato! Amo... Can I ask for a favour?"

"Hm? Sure, ask away."

" I need help with the cafe my friend owns. Could you help, _pleasseee?"_

"Hm? Sure." I said as I brushed through my unruly hair to tame it a little.

"We need to sort your hairout. It's not very...waiter-y..."

"Is there even such thing Momoi-San?"

"Yes!"

"Says who?"

"Don't get sassy with me Kuroko tetsuya"

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself.

Momoi took hold of the back of my shirt and walked (read:dragged) me to the back of the bar.

3:25pm

"No."

"Why not?! You just have to flirt and make a few drinks for girls!"

"A little?! There are **_thousands_** of people here!"

"But Majority are guys!"

"Are you blind Momoi? Majority are ladies..." I complained. I wasn't in the mood and I will never be in the mood for flirting. I would rather kill myself rather than lose my ego and dignity as a gentle man.

~dlingg~

"Oi Momoi the gens decided to gather up here, Akashi and Chihiro will come as well." spoke a way too gruff and nostalgic voice.

Aomine.

"Testu... Put on the temporary hair dye, gel, uniform as well as the tie, they're in the back." Momoi whispered quietly and quickly to me, shoving a pair of old rusty looking keys, assuming they were for the staff room I nodded simply and used misdirection to escape.

-after changing go-

I walked out the door, twisting the handle slowly. I was sweating... A lot. *click* the door was open. Let's get this over with...

"Edo...Momoi, I'm done with the uhh... Dishes! That's right! Um, what do I do now.."

"Ah-aha! Right! Um... Mind serving uhh..." She said, looking at the bar for me to, from what I assume, serve someone. Sand from what I could see, there are no ladies or gents to be served...

Apart from the gens...

Great. Just great.

"Serve... The rainbow haired... People" Momoi said.

My eyes widened and I looked to her, eyes wide like a criminal caught red handed. I could just tell from her eyes what she was trying to say.

'I'm really sorry Testu!'

I smiled and gained my composure, breathing in and out a few more times slowly, then walking to my old 'teammates'. Greeting them.

"Good morning sirs, can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound like someone who has control of my _emotions_ aka not me.

"I want chocolate and any snacks you got." The purple headed snack loving giant said... Should I mention that he is eating? Nah, that's obvious already.

"Um, sir... We don't have any snacks nor chocolate but, we do have chocolate themed drinks, tea cakes and a few digestives..."

I said. Keeping eye contact to keep the suspicion low.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here?" Is all I heard and a flash of vibrant red hair.

 ** _I know, you hate me. Sorry~I wanted to make it longer but I don't know how ;p_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! TTokII here! SO, I tried making this chapter a bit longer and I am rewriting most of the chapters for this story. I will let you know when it's ready!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Cover blown**

I froze, it was Akashi and he's suspicious ! This isn't good...

"What do you mean sir? I'm uh...I think you've mistaken me with someone else" I fake smiled, acting out of character so he would stop asking.

"Is that so? Hm...okay sorry about that, you reminded me of someone" Akashi spoke with ever so much elegance and poise as usual.

 **It** ** _pissed_** **me the fuck off**

"Anyways, is there anything you would like?" I spoke slowly, making sure I knew what I was saying, not saying anything to what I would normally say or do.

"Skinny latte please, I need to lose weight for my next photo shoot." A annoyingly handsome blonde model exclaimed.

 _ **Tch I hope you get fat and get fired.**_

"I would like... Your chocolate tea cake and milk tea no sugar if you would. A cake already has to much sugar"

 _ **Stuck up shitty glasses.**_

"Protein shake, and um ask Momoi to get my porn maga- I mean my uhh...fashion magazine in the back."

 _ **Perverted bastard.**_

"Everything on the menu pleas-"

"KUROKO TESTSUYA, YOU FORGOT YOUR KEYS AT THE STOOOORRRRE."

 _Sploosh_

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry!" A waiter said,

"I was scared when that man came in so suddenly and yelled!"

"It's fine" I said, restoring my monotone voice. Until I realised a brown dripping liquid.

My hair dye. Damn it cover blown -.-

"Hiroto why do you continue to do this -.-" I asked, face palming in my brain

How did he even know I was here?!

"OI! Momoi! what's the meaning of this this is ridiculous!"

"RIDICULOUS?! ARE YOU SERIOUS AHO-MINE?! WHY YOU KICKED TESTU OUT OF THE GOM IS RIDCULOUS!"

"MOMOI!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"This is a private issue, don't disturb the customers...I'm going to the back to wash off my dye and change my clothes." I mumbled, turning away quickly, gasping the brass handle to the 'back'.

 _ **Momoi's PoV~**_

I had lashed out and lost my temper and that was wrong of me, :( I'll apologise after this whole ordeal.

"Edo~ are you Kuroko's friends?" a Pink/Red haired boy who I presume is Kuroko's friend asked.

"Heh not even close, Momoi is, the rest of us want NOTHING to do with that bastard" Aho-mine spoke, with disgust and amusement trailing his words.

 _slap_

"w-wha"

 ** _Hiroto's PoV_**

"I don't know you but, don't you dare insult my friend!" I said with hatred in my voice. I was careful to no draw blood since I had to play instruments at my school.

"Umm...Hiroto let's just leave..." kuroko said, pocketing the keys I gave to him.


	9. Follow the story for when I post! 3

I am very sorry.

I have no idea how to adapt this sorry into the ending I want it to be.

I will NOT put this up for adoption but I will put this on Hiatus.

Do not worry, when I have some ideas and inspiration, I WILL write a chapter for you guys!

Again, I am terribly sorry!

TTokll Out!

\- (space turtle)


	10. Chapter 10: Comfort & True friendship

Decided to write fluff, enjoy.

"What does it mean to hate?

It means to dislike I guess...

it a powerful feeling like love but instead of affection it is built up by betrayal, lies and hurt.

You can say easily YOU hate a person but do you really? Hate really is a strong word.

To hate someone is - something indescribable... that wish for them to feel anger and sadness but the guilt that overcomes you is nothing to be jesting at.

What does it mean to feel depressed?

It means to be broken.

What does it mean to be fixed?

It means you have to be broken down to be fixed.

You can't want to be OK but pretend to be fine.

You have to destroy something broken in order to fix it.

Leaving a wound as it is and saying it is fine is not right, you need to go through a little pain to heal it.

Don't get me wrong, pain is not something to be taken advantage of... don't cause pain on yourself to feel better, find help. let it out." He paused and gave a fond and gentle smile.

"Isn't that what you told me years ago Kuroko?" Hiroto spoke gently, embracing Kuroko carefully - soothing the pain that hid underneath the best as he could while Kuroko sobbed oh-so-silently.

The Generation of assholes had left not that long ago leaving Kuroko, Hiroto and Momoi in the star room.

"Tetsu... I bought some tea and tissues. I need you to be strong and stay strong!" Momoi smiled as genuinely as possible.

"Please." She pleaded, he smile replaced by a evident frown.

"I'll try." Kuroko sniffed, sipping the tea and wiping a few tears away but soon returning to hug Hiroto; pulling Momoi to join as well.

"I'm glad I'm friends with you guys... I love you guys, thank you" Kuroko whispered quiet enough for just him to hear.

its been a while, homework is an ass but I wrote a few chaps in the holidays. Happy Halloween.


End file.
